Spring Drama
by brokenbubble
Summary: [YEOLMIN ll FICLET ll GS] - "Tapi aku salut denganmu, Noona." KyungSoo berhenti dan menatap MinSeok takjub. "Denganmu ChanYeol bertahan lebih dari sebulan. Rekor terlama untuk hubungan seorang Park 'player' ChanYeol." [requested by hyona21]


standard disclaimer applied.

NOTE[!]: Remake from my oldie oneshot fanfiction & original fiction. _I didn't do plagiarism or stuff._ Naskah asli ada di akun Fictionpress saya. Hanya ficlet, jadi alurnya benar-benar super rush. Dun like? Just dun read babe~ ^^

(P.S hyona21-_noona_ _pwetty pwease forgive mehhh ;w;)_

...

* * *

Lumatan itu dalam dan menuntut.

Tubuh tinggi yang menahan MinSeok di dinding seolah tak membiarkannya untuk bernapas dan bergerak. Memaksanya dan memakunya pada kenikmatan yang ia alirkan dari sudut-sudut lidah mereka yang bertarung ke seluruh tubuh masing-masing.

Sesekali desah lirih keluar dari salah satu pemilik bibir.

Tak lama keterbatasan akan kebutuhan oksigen membuat pertempuran lidah itu berhenti.

Ciuman berubah menjadi pelukan erat. Tak menuntut, hanya pelukan erat dan rapat yang berakhir dengan bisikan lembut.

"_Saranghae, _MinSeok-_ie_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar jadian dengan Park ChanYeol, _Noona_?"

MinSeok yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya melempar lirikan singkat untuk pemuda mungil yang tengah berjalan di sisinya.

"Ya. Kenapa, Kyung-_ie_?"

Pemuda dengan nama asli Do KyungSoo itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragam musim panasnya dan menggeleng.

"Kau percaya dengan pemuda yang terkenal _player_ itu?"

"Bagaimanapun hubungan kami telah berjalan." MinSeok sedikit menerawang. Ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Sebuah keraguan yang sebenarnya wajar, dengan tahu siapa Park ChanYeol dan apa reputasinya selama ini.

Park ChanYeol.

Pemuda idola sekolah. Tampan. Bersuara indah. Kaya. Cerdas. Sempurna. Jika mungkin ada satu kekurangan hanyalah karena ia suka bermain-main dengan hubungan asmaranya, seolah hubungan itu hanya sebuah permainan seperti _game_ yang biasa ia mainkan selama ini sebagai seorang _gamer_. Ya, ChanYeol adalah _gamer_ dan juga _player_ dalam asmaranya.

Sementara Kim MinSeok hanyalah siswi biasa yang mungkin sedang beruntung—atau sial?—bisa menjadi kekasih sang _kingka._

"Tapi aku salut denganmu, _Noona_." KyungSoo berhenti dan menatap MinSeok takjub.

"_Ngg~ wae_?" MinSeok mendadak ikut berhenti dan menatap heran _hoobae _sekaligus _teman dekat_nya itu.

"Denganmu ChanYeol tahan lebih dari sebulan. Rekor terlama untuk hubungan seorang Park 'player' ChanYeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah manis itu terbalut amarah ketika mendekati dua sosok yang tengah menampilkan adegan romantis di depannya. Mereka berciuman terlalu liar hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Yeol?"

Sosok tampan itu menoleh. Mata itu redup ketika menemukan mata MinSeok. Dengan menekan amarah yang berontak keluar MinSeok mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Kamu nggak lihat aku sedang ada urusan?"

MinSeok melirik gadis yang barusan bibirnya mendapat ciuman dari ChanYeol dan tertangkap matanya. Gadis itu menunduk.

"A-aku pergi dulu, Yeol."

"Tunggu, Baek!"

Terlambat. Gadis itu tetap membawa langkahnya menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" ChanYeol beralih menatap MinSeok tajam.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mata itu menyipit dan menatap ChanYeol sengit. "Apa maksudmu bermesraan dengan orang lain di depanku? Kamu mempermainkan aku, Yeol?!"

ChanYeol menunduk, kemudian wajah itu terangkat disertai tawa keras yang membuat MinSeok berjengit, takut.

"Ckck, Kim MinSeok. Gadis yang malang." Tangan ChanYeol terjulur mengelus pipi porselen MinSeok, membuat gadis itu reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dan mundur.

"Kalau kamu tahu aku mempermainkanmu, kenapa kamu tetap mau denganku? Jadi siapa yang bodoh di sini?" ChanYeol tersenyum meremehkan.

MinSeok tercenung dengan wajah yang kini benar-benar merah. Sakit sekali mendengar kalimat pemuda di depannya yang seolah tanpa dosa.

"Kau sakit, Park ChanYeol!" bisik MinSeok tajam seraya berbalik dan menjauh dari sosok yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ya, sudah cukup ia yang sakit di masa lalu. Kini adalah saatnya bagi seorang ChanYeol membalas sakit hati dan dendamnya. Tak peduli kepada mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang pasti kini kemenangan ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_MinSeok-noona,_ _Saranghae_!"

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan lancar, KyungSoo-_ya_!" MinSeok terkekeh seraya mengacak helaian _caramel _pemuda mungil di depannya. KyungSoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal dengan sindiran MinSeok untuknya.

"_Noona_?" KyungSoo maju dan memeluk gadis yang tengah memandang taman sekolah di bawah mereka dari belakang.

"_Wae_?" MinSeok mempermainkan jemari yang kini tengah melingkar di perutnya.

"_Saranghae,_" bisik KyungSoo pelan seraya mengecup pipi MinSeok singkat.

Kekeh MinSeok semakin lebar. Tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus memerhatikan mereka dengan dada bergolak dan wajah pucat memerah karena amarah.

"_Nado saranghae_, Do KyungSoo."

'Brak!'

Suara tinju yang mengenai tembok di belakang mereka, membuat MinSeok dan KyungSoo menoleh.

Terlihat di depan mereka wajah marah Park ChanYeol, dengan tangan yang baru saja memukul dinding tak berdosa di sisinya.

KyungSoo berniat melepaskan pelukannya, tapi MinSeok menahan lengan itu tetap di tempatnya. Ia menghadapi amarah ChanYeol dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. MinSeok tak terpancing atas pemuda yang sudah mengeluarkan aura setan di depannya.

_"__Kau kenapa, Yeol-__ie__?" _tanya MinSeok pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jadi, selama ini kau telah menipuku?" ChanYeol beralih menatap KyungSoo tajam. "Kau memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda ini?"

KyungSoo bergerak, namun MinSeok menahannya.

"Kenapa kau harus marah, Yeol? Anggap saja ini hanya sebuah permainan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kepadaku dan semua korbanmu selama ini. Kemarin, kamu menang telak dan tertawa atas sosok-sosok yang mendongkol kecewa karena permainanmu," ucap MinSeok panjang. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau permainan ini kita putar sebentar. Aku yang menang, kau yang kalah dan kecewa. _Eottokhe, Chagi_? Bukankah dalam sebuah _game_ selalu ada menang kalah?"

ChanYeol mendengus keras.

Rasanya ia ingin melampiaskan amarah di dadanya, tapi yang terjadi hanyalah ia yang harus menahan amarahnya karena tangannya seolah membatu dan tak kuasa untuk sekedar menyentuh sosok tenang di depannya.

Ada yang menohok jantungnya telak. Selama ini ia berpikir MinSeok sama bodohnya dengan sosok-sosok korbannya yang lainnya. Sama dengan gadis yang telah ia sakiti.

Tapi, Park ChanYeol salah.

Kim MinSeok lebih pintar. Sebuah kepintaran yang membuatnya malu dan terhina, sekaligus mengalirkan pukulan tepat di hati dan jantungnya untuk ke dua kalinya. Dendam yang selalu ia jadikan alasan untuk menyakiti para wanita, nyatanya tak membuat kemenangan selalu berpihak padanya.

ChanYeol berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ada luka dan sakit di hatinya. Hanya saja ia tak tahu, itu kecewa atau—

—_cemburu_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MinSeok menatap nanar dan iba ke arah pemuda yang pergi dengan membawa wajah kalahnya. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dari KyungSoo. Menyudahi _skinship_ pura-pura mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, 'kan?"

MinSeok menunduk. "Entahlah."

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, _Noona_."

MinSeok tersenyum getir. Matanya masih terpancang pada satu punggung yang menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik tembok sekolah.

"Seandainya ChanYeol tidak bersandiwara dengan cintanya—!"

"—mungkin tak akan seperti ini," sambung KyungSoo miris.

Ya, seandainya ChanYeol jujur dan berusaha melupakan luka masa lalunya. Tentu mereka tak akan sesakit ini.

Karena sebenarnya MinSeok pun menyimpan cinta untuk pemuda itu.

Cinta tulus yang harus bertopeng sandiwara karena ChanYeol yang memulainya.

**...**

* * *

**Cranes's Corner: **

**hyona21**-_noona_ tolong jangan timpuk saya karena bukannya membuatkanmu _oneshot_ YeolMin yang unyu malah jadinya _remake_ gaje begini. :w: *sujud* Tapi, serius walau ini gaje tapi _personally_ aku suka _basic idea_ _ficlet_-ku ini, jadi ya begitulah(?) *apanya woy!*

Well, kalau boleh jujur _something happened to me lately,_ _so yeah_ mulai dari aku yang _publish_ fanfiksi gila-gilaan (aku yakin _reader_ sampai bosan baca namaku di _Just In_ :lol) dan ceritaku yang jadi semakin abal. Tolong ingatkan aku untuk membuat fanfiksi YeolMin yang lebih bagus nanti, terutama jika setelah minggu depan aku masih jadi _owner_ dari akun ini. Hikseu ;;w;;

Well, terima kasih udah baca dan kalau sudah ada yang pernah baca _ficlet_ ini zaman dahulu kala, komentar sekali lagi juga ga nolak kok. Siapa tahu dulu belum sempat _review_ xD *ditendang*

_**Love you all guys. :')**_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012**


End file.
